


Incastri

by Hikary



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boys in Chains, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Yotsuba Arc, sharing cake, that part when Light has no memories and looks like a puppy, working together
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikary/pseuds/Hikary
Summary: « Light. »« Mh? »« Guarda che puoi appoggiarti. »Light non è sicuro di aver capito.«Se vuoi. » precisa sottovoce, scrollando le spalle.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Incastri

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fic è letteralmente la prima cosa che abbia mai messo insieme su Death Note – non mi ricordo nemmeno se lo avessi già finito quando la scrissi. È piccola e innocente, ‘mingherlina’ se penso agli scleri, alla marea di headcanons e ai feels potentissimi che sono arrivati nei cinque anni successivi. CINQUE A N N I. So che per la maggior parte delle persone Death Note è roba vecchia, per me é assurdo pensare alla me pre-Death Note.
> 
> Light senza ricordi é La Mia Cosa Preferita TM - ma non in Death Note, proprio nella vita ♥
> 
> Il titolo di questo file é sempre stato ‘Light, magna che l’é meglio’. Chiaramente non é sopravvissuto alla fase di pubblicazione.

« Uhm- Light, che ne pensi di questo? »

L’indice di L punta verso lo schermo del computer. Dall’altro capo delle manette, Light sospira e trascina la propria sedia accanto a quella del detective. E’ scomodo, ovviamente. Stare accanto ad L è _sempre_ scomodo, perché riesce a trovare le posizioni più assurde, ostruendogli la visuale di punti di cui Light ignorava l’esistenza. Ora ha la spalla di L minacciosamente vicina al proprio zigomo, perciò tiene il collo teso e la testa appena reclinata.

« Ryuzaki » si lamenta dopo qualche minuto « mi fa male il collo. » e, sperando di trovare un po’ di comprensione « Non riesco a pensare in questa posizione » aggiunge.

Gli occhi di L si spalancano per un attimo.

« Mmmm » il detective si ficca l’indice in bocca, ponderando. « È essenziale che tu stia comodo. »

Light lo prende come un via libera per muoversi. Sposta la sedia, di nuovo, e per poco non stangola entrambi – deve ancora abituarsi alle manette.

« Lasciamo perdere, starò in piedi. »

L si stringe nelle spalle.

Light, in piedi dietro di lui, si piega in avanti per vedere lo schermo. Il collo fa sempre male, forse anche più di prima. Mantenere una distanza minima da L – _come si fa tra persone civili, giusto?_ \- e avere una buona visuale del monitor è pressoché impossibile.

« Light. »

« Mh? »

« Guarda che puoi appoggiarti. »

Light non è sicuro di aver capito.

« _Se vuoi_. » precisa sottovoce, scrollando le spalle.

E Light – che ama il mondo ma non gli altri esseri umani, che non si ricorda l’ultima volta in cui ha abbracciato sua madre o sua sorella – annulla la distanza tra di loro, senza pensarci. Ci mette un po’ a trovare l’incastro perfetto – L è ancora più spigoloso di quanto sembri. Guancia contro guancia, mento che s’insinua perfettamente nell’incavo del suo collo, attento a non fargli male. Il peso di Light è completamente sbilanciato in avanti; se L si muovesse finirebbe per terra.

L, però, non si muove.

Si trattiene perfino dallo scrollare le spalle, anche quando Light _sente_ che vorrebbe farlo.

« Meglio? » chiede il detective con voce neutra, come se stesse parlando di qualcosa che non lo riguarda.

Quando muove la bocca per parlare, Light percepisce ogni movimento come fosse proprio. Ha la sensazione – irrazionale e folle, ne è conscio – che se rimanessero così vicini ancora a lungo riuscirebbe a sentire i suoi pensieri.

« _Meglio_. » ripete, affermativo, giusto per vedere che effetto fa la stessa parola pronunciata da se stesso.

L contrae i muscoli del viso. Forse anche lui si sta facendo le sue stesse domande, pensa Light. _Forse ha paura di essere guancia contro guancia con Kira._

« Quanto meglio? Percentuale? » lo incalza L.

« Direi » Light arriccia il naso, i capelli di L gli fanno il solletico « …novantanove su cento. »

« Ma non cento. »

« No. Manca ancora qualcosa, per il cento. »

L fa un respiro profondo. Lentamente, prende una cucchiata della sua torta e solleva il cucchiaio a mezz’aria.

« Torta? »

Light non capisce cosa sarebbe più sgarbato – se rifiutare l’offerta o privare L dei suoi dolci.

« No, grazie. »

« _No?_ »

« Se fossi Kira, non perderei occasione per rubare un pezzo della tua torta. »

« Se Light fosse Kira, potrebbe assagiare comunque la mia torta. »

Light sgrana gli occhi.

Sconfitto, si sporge e ne assaggia un pezzo piccolissimo. Storce il naso, per quanto è dolce.

Ad L quasi scappa un sorriso – Light non può vederlo, però _lo sente_.

**Author's Note:**

> È il 2020, forse é un po' tardi per fare le battute su 'Light uke'. Però siamo tutti d'accordo che quando Light perde la memoria, nello spazio di un frame I SUOI OCCHI DIVENTANO ENORMI E IL SUO MAGLIONE AUMENTA DI DUE TAGLIE - GLI CASCANO LE SPALLE E HA LE MANICHE TROPPO LUNGHE, MA PERCHÈ, GIURO CHE ESISTE LA GENTE BRV CON GLI OCCHI PICCOLI E I VESTITI DELLA TAGLIA GIUSTA.


End file.
